Movie 1: Kim Possible A New Sitch: A Sitch In Time
by HollowOmega SDG
Summary: Everything was looking great for Team Possible on their Sophomore Year of High School and Just like that It came crashing Down. Ron and Kim are Suddenly moving to Norway leaving Jack the sole crime fighter in Middleton yet something seemed off about this. Script Credit and Help to VHS vs Betamax.
1. A Sitch In Time Part 1

As the first day of the new semester in Middleton high winded down, three students sat patiently at their desk for the day to pass.

"Come on hurry up clock." Jack mumbled keeping his eyes focused on the clock that show'd two fifty-eight. Jack was getting rather impatient and wanted this damn Orientation to be over with.

Kim turned around and shushed. "Be quiet." Kim hissed as Jack squinted muttering sorry towards his friend and member of Team Possible, Kim Possible.

"Yeah some of us wanna learn." One random student chimed in. Jack turned around and was about to argue but sighed and turned back towards the front of the class before softly speaking.

"But it's so boring." He complained "who cares about the rundown of this years schedule?" He question then all the students raised their hands in silent protest of his remarks while the teachers back was to the chalk board so she couldn't see her students.

Ron was the only one who didn't have his hand up. "Aye, Jack." He says snoring through orientation. It was obvious Ron was tired during this because he hadn't called him J-man or during all of this.

"Thank y- Wait did you just call me by my name?" Jack whispered surprised. This was a first for Ron he normally called Kim Possible either Kim or KP but he rarely ever called Jack well his name.

"Yeah what of it?" He asked in a small yawn. It was obvious that Ron was tired and wanted this to be done as quick as everyone else.

"Nothing just never heard you say that before." Jack replied with a shrug and a grin before Ron yawned and spoke towards his friend.

"Too... tired...to use nicknames." He says while falling back to sleep causing Jack to chuckle about this before turning back towards the teacher who was putting all of this on the board.

The teacher turned back facing her students again. "We will be having tryouts for the debate teams, sporting teams and optional classes on mythology if any of are interested?"

Jack whispered to a student next to him. "Boring." He then got an elbow in his gut making him lose a bit of air. "Ow!" He groaned in pain causing Kim to snicker a little bit as Jack glared at her as she whistled innocently.

After the bell rung they all picked up they're backpacks and left for the doors once outside the three friends started conversing with one another. "Finally orientations done." Jack says relived.

"Yeah now the fun of the sophomore year begins." Ron says re energized. This caught Jack off guard and was about to speak about this only for Kim to beat him to it.

"Where was that excitement in class?" Kim asked sarcastically. Jack chuckled at how Kim beat him to the very question he was about to ask before Ron spoke up about where the energy was in class.

"Cause KP, it's just a boring lecture on what we're gonna do I'm one of those people who wanna do and will do not be all talk." He says as she rolls her eyes.

"What makes this year so different from before? Most freshmen themes we didn't have to live through anyways, no bullying, no heart getting crushed." Jack went on.

"Yeah but now we're not at the bottom of the food chain anymore. Which is weird cause you expect people who save the world constantly would be at the top immediately on any list!" Ron insisted.

Kim didn't really pay attention to Jack and Ron's convocation as she just walked home thinking about why the new year might bring.

"So what classes you plan on taking J?" Ron asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know hopefully something light and not to time consuming, I wanna have more free time on my hands since this moving his this GJ business has really been taking up allot of my schedule."

"Welcome to 'team possible' Jack." Kim said with a smile.

"And that's another thing why is it called team possible?" He kidded getting a laugh from everyone.

"I'm serious though you guys I think this year everything's gonna be on the up and up for us!" Ron continued still excited.

"Yeah I guess a new year is always filled with promise." Jack agrees.

"Yeah promise, hope it's gonna be awesome!" He puts his fist up in the air as Rufus pops out of the young mans pocket with a "BOOYAH!" as Jack simply chuckled.

Jack's train of thought was abruptly interrupted when he noticed a 'for sale' sign outside of Ron's home. "Uh Ron?" He tried getting his attention but to no avail.

"Ronnie!" Ron's father called for him while packing boxes into a big truck.

Ron's eyes widened. "Dad, what we doing?" He asked still not noticing the for sale sign.

"Big news son, I just got promoted to new position To a new building in my firm!" His dad says happily.

"Really, so why you packing?" He asked nervously.

"Cause the new firm building is outside of Middleton, so we're moving to Norway." He said going back into the house to get more boxes.

"Norway!?" Ron asked in completely shock that they were having to move so far away.

Kim and Jack's show'd a shocked expression.

"Yeah I know such a random place to move." A real estate agent came up to them. "Ron stoppable, right? He asked.

"Uh yes." He says still trying to take this all in that they were moving pretty much half way across the world or something around that.

"Sign here please." He hands the clipboard to Ron as he starts signing his name then hands it back to him.

"You never told me you were moving!" Kim said still shocked.

"Kim, I just heard about it!" He said jaw hitting the floor.

"Kim? Kim possible? The real estate agent asked As she nods he hands her the clipboard telling to sign on another sheet of paper.

"Why do you need my signature?" She asked.

"Because your families also moving." He informs as now all the teens jaws hit the floor.

"What?!" They all exclaim as Kim's father walks up to them also loading a truck.

"That's right Kimmie-cub we're moving with the Stoppable's to Norway!" Mr. Possible said with a grin putting some of their boxes in the loading truck.

"No way..." Jack mutters feeling still not settling in.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I've been sent to oversee the building a new rocket being built in Norway's new space station." He said getting more excited as his wife came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him kissing his cheek.

"And I've been sent on a two year speaking tour around Norway's medical schools." She says happily.

Team Possible was looking on as Ron and Kim's family was packing their stuff up into the Truck as Jack couldn't believe this was happening. He was having to watch two of his closest friends move away.

"Hikabikaboo?" He heard Jim ask in sadness as Tim shook his head he couldn't believe this was happening himself. "Not Hoosha." Tim said shaking his head putting his things into the truck.

"Jack..I'm leaving you in charge of GJ." Kim said turning towards her friend as Jack was doing everything he could to prevent tears from coming out of his eyes.

"But Kim..I don't know if I can do this without you guys." Jack said shaking his head as Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "Your going to have to J-man. With me and Kim half way across the globe your the only one who can fight off Drakken, Monkey Fist and them." Ron said as Jack nodded holding some tears back as Kim pulled out her comunicaitor and smiled pointing to it.

"Call us, Beep us, if you wanna reach us Okay Jack?" Kim asked as Jack nodded before they heard a honk from the moving Truck.

"And don't think we're giving up on GJ J, we will fine a way to make this work." Ron says trying to make the situation less sad.

"Come on Kimmie-Cub lets get a move on!" James Possible shouted. Team Possible looked at each other before giving a group hug as Kim and Ron went over and hoped into the truck waving bye to Jack as Rufus popped out giving a bye bye sad sound as Jack waved bye as well once they took off he kicked the ground. "Why?" Was all he could bring himself to say, sighing then walking off to home.


	2. A Sitch In Time Part 2

At The Evans Residence Jack sighed not having touched his food since he sat down. "What's wrong Honey? You haven't touched your food since you sat down." His mother said sitting down as Jack shook his head sighing. "I'm just not hungry after what happened mom." Jack said shaking his head.

"You really miss them don't you?" She asked as Jack nodded. "Yeah I mean I just found out last year we were in the same Pre-K class and now their gone.." Jack muttered as His father came in. "How can you miss them? Ron calls every five minutes." His father stated right as the Communicator went off. "Heh Right on time." He said with a grin as Jack opened up the connection.

"How's the flight you guys?" Jack asked as the connection went though showing Ron next to a crying baby. "Nine hours to Norway. Ow!" Ron shouted as a man in front of him slammed against his chest. "How you holding up Kim?" Jack asked as Kim was struggling to get comfortable. "Ugh not to good.." She muttered as Jack chuckled before speaking. "Uh, focus on the movie. You two will get through this." Jack stated ending the transmission.

"I know it's going to be tough, honey, but a little  
something like distance won't come between you guys and your team." His mother stated as Jack looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks mom." Jack said with a chuckle before the communicator went off again. "The movie's in Norwegian... or French or something. I'm not sure. Ew. Ew! Ohh." Ron shouted as a baby touched him with puke and slobber was getting on his shoes as Jack sighed shaking his head chuckling ending his transmission as his father spoke. "I get the feeling that keeping in touch with Ron and Kim isn't going to be a problem." His father said with a grin.

That night the communicator went off as Jack yawned getting up answering it as Ron showed up on the communicator. "Ron? It's the middle of the night. Wheres Kim?" Jack asked with a yawn as Ron spoke. "In the kitchen with the folks." Ron said as Jack squinted. Kim in the Kitchen that's not a good sign. "Anyways whats up Ron?" Jack said trying to stay awake as Ron spoke. "Sorry J. Are me and Kim nine hours ahead or behind you?" Ron asked as Jack yawned. "I'll let you know when I'm conscious. Night time... Sleep." Jack explained as Ron nodded. "Oh right sorry sleep tight J-man." Ron said as he ended the transmission.

Suddenly the Comunicaitor went off again as Jack woke up answering as Wade Kim and Ron's face appeared on the screen. "Jack-oh, hey, Ron. Hey Kim." Wade stated as Ron smiled and spoke. "Hey, hey, right back at you, Wade" Ron said with a grin. "Hey Wade nice to speak with you." Kim said with a smile. " How's Norway?" Wade asked. "Icy." They both said as Jack yawned. "Wade, what's the...the?" He stuttered snapping his fingers looking for the phrase he usually says.

"Sitch?" They all said.

"Right that and can it wait until morning? I'm rather tired here." Jack asked yawning as Wade shook his head.

"Sorry Jack, robbery in progress. Someone's breaking into the Tri-City Museum." Wade said as Jack jumped off his bed. "I'm on it." Jack said and was about to speak before Ron spoke. "Me, too. Me and Kim will be right over." Ron said as Jack sweat dropped. "Ron, you and Kim are half way across the world." Jack explained as Kim spoke. "Jack we're a team and Ron said we would make this work. So no matter what it takes we'll be there." Kim said as Jack smiled and nodded as he hung up before getting in his mission clothes and raced out the door.

At the Museum Monkey Fist was closing in on some headless monkey before hearing a voice. "Long Time No See Monkey Fist!" Jack's voice was heard as Monkey fist groaned. "Oh super...The Jock." Monkey fist groaned as Jack smirked. "Hey I got cut from the team for your information!" Jack joked as Monkey Fist laughed. "And that's supposed to be a comeback?" Monkey fist said landing getting in fighting stance before blinking and smirks.

"No this is." Jack says as activates the alarm system that was switched off before. Bells and sirens rung throughout the museum and police we're on they're way. "Thank you Wade." He says happily.

Not phased he spoke "Oh and where Might the Rest Of Team Possible be?" Monkey Fist asked as Jack growled. "None of your concern chimp." Jack growled.

Monkey Fist jumped up the ceiling climbing the walls, he swung himself through the artifacts and hung on from a model T-Rex's bones. Jack smiled mischievously as he withdrew his grabbing hook and aimed for the leg bone T-Rex sending it down along with Monkey Fist. "Awww!" He shouts as his falls captured in the mouth of the dinosaurs.

"Say uncle or monkeys uncle I'll accept either." Jack quips laughing to himself. "Not even my quote." He thinks in his head.

"Oh I'm not nearly done yet." The Monkey-Human hybrid laughs but Jack paid him no mind looking down at his feet seeing a statue missing a head.

"What is this?" He questioned to Monkey Fist. But before he could answer he was kicked to the on floor.

"None of your business kid." Shego said picking up the idol.

Jack got up a bit wounded but delivered a kick to Shego's hand reclaiming the idol. "Geez what's taking the police so long?" He thought to himself.

Shego looked at Jack and smiled evilly. "Aw Jackie, where's your friends?" She says mockingly.

"I don't need them to deal with you." He states. "How about Drakken, you finally ditch that loser?" He ridicules.

"Oh not so much." A voice said from behind as Jack turned his head then heard a smack and seen a white ball land near his feet. He quickly jumped away from the explosion as the glass on the ceiling shattered.

"Duff Killigan, Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist working together? Somethings not right." He states to himself shaking his head.

"Alright kid you got to play your game now let the adults have their toy." Shego says as the three quickly close in on him backing him to a wall.

"Oh I don't think so." He shoots his grappling hook but only hitting Killigan in the head he yelps in pain. "Hmm I always make those shots." He ponders.

He thinks quick and pushes Killigan to the ground who wasn't on guard then shot a kick to Drakken's stomach sending him back, but he was soon stopped and hit over the head with a five iron.

He hit the floor losing the idol. He turned his head to see Shego holding the club. "Oh you-" Jack was interrupted.

"Yeah yeah don't sweat it. We got the idol lets get out." She says then picking Jack up and throwing him into a tomb. "Let's get the monkey out and jet." She orders then leaves the museum as all the other villains follow.

"Who let her be leader?" Drakken says angrily but did what she said and freed Monkey fist and followed her out.

"Where's the police!" He yells through the closed tomb. First Mission since Team Possible was split across the globe failure.


End file.
